50 shades of the first family
by Celticgirl84
Summary: Christian has changed his career and is now running for the most important job in the Country
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfiction I have wrote for 50 shades, and the first I have written in a long time, probably for at least 2 years. So please be nice.

I read the books a few months ago, and read them in much of a hurry as I didn't want people to tell me what was going to happen. I will need to read them later again in much more detail.

This story is set 22 years after the original story. Ana and Christian have 4 children.

Teddy has now graduated from Harvard business school and taken over Gray enterprise. Phoebe is 20 years old and studying at Yale. She is wanting to go into Law.

Iona is the 16 year old daughter of Ana and Christain and Lucy is her 14 year old sister.

I just want to set the story of the moment as it's a little different from anything else I have read, and doesn't really follow with the 50 shades storyline so please bear with me.

Carrick was a great lawyer, but for the purpose of this story to work he ran for office firstly as a senator for 2 terms, followed by governor for another 2. Christian was a great supporter of his, and decided to run for election 4 years ago as senator, but now he has his eyes on a bigger prize.

I will try and update the first chapter of this story tonight or tomorrow.

Please note, everything I know about American Politics I have learned from the Westwing or Commander in Chief, so if there is anything I have got wrong please let me know. Also, I suffer from dyslexia which can effect they way things come out and my spelling and grammar. Please bear with me, but I will try as hard as I can to make the story as good as it possibly can be.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own 50 shades of grey.**

**Christians POV**

Ana and I were sitting in the kitchen, the kids had just left for school and Mrs Jones had finished clearing the breakfast dishes.

"Christain, I'm worried" Ana stated her brow creased with lines, I stood behind her and gently massaged her shoulders.

"I have told you already Ana, there is no need for you to worry, they….."

"But Christian, you have to realised how much detail the presidential candiated is vetted" Ana interrupted

"Ana, honey please relax the 15 will not say a word, they haven't in all these years"

"Don't be so naïve, you're the democratic presidential candidate, things will come out of the woodwork Christian"

I knew what Ana said could be right, but this job was finally something I could do that would make a huge difference. I had invested enough money is different properties, business and several accounts that I could work now at something which would change peoples lives. Besides Grey Enterprise was now in the capable hands of the next generation. I was sure that Teddy would do a great job and hoped that one day in the not too distance future he would be joined by the next Grey in line, My Phoebe.

"Don't worry" I tried to convince my worrier of a wife " Even if it did come out, do you think anyone would believe it, I had all the forms, pictures and videos"

"Had?" Ana questioned

"They were destroyed a long time ago" I added.

Ana took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, although I could tell she was still worried.

**Lucy's POV**

I hated this stupid campaign, it was all right for Teddy and Phoebe. Teddy had finished College he had gambled a fortune of Daddy's money, but of course he got forgiven, the prodigal son has returned to Seattle and there he is going to stay. And Phoebe only has to come to the Whitehouse during the holidays.

I know that Daddy hasn't won any elections yet, but my Daddy is Christian Grey he doesn't lose at anything. I have resigned myself to the inevitable in a few months my father will be President elect of the United States of America and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I closed my locker and headed to first period music. This is the only thing good about Mondays I get to go to my favourite subject.

**Iona's POV**

I knew my little sister was worried about my Dad becoming president, and if truth be told I was a little as well, but it was going to be an awesome adventure. I heard the Whitehouse had a swimming pool and bowling alley. And it meant I could get out of this dump of a school. The kids here were all complete snobs at this school, and here comes the perfect examples, Jane and Stephanie. Jane was the daughter of a British oil tycoon who moved to the city a few years ago. She boasted to be related to the King apparently her Father was 6th cousins to King William, but who knew if she was lying or not. Besides First daughter to the president of America would soon wipe the smile of the conceited cows face.


	3. Chapter 3

The presidential candidates debate was coming up in DC, so Christian and Ana had flown out, Lucy and Iona were looking forward to seeing their father on TV tonight, but what they were looking forward to more was a night staying at their Grandparents.

Grandma Grace would always make sure to bake them lots of treats, and Lucy adored her Grandfather Carrick, it was he who taught her to play piano, and now she had also learned flute and violin. Iona was more of a science geek when she was a little younger, but now she had more of an obsession with Makeup and fashion. She had been influenced a lot by Mia.

Mia was staying with her parents for now, she had a baby girl a few months back, and Ethan had to go overseas for work. Her daughter Jodie was a beautiful little girl with lots of curly blonde hair.

The girls headed to their Grandparents after school, and as they suspected they were welcomed to the smell of freshly baked cookies.

**Teddys POV**

I need to make my father proud, after all I have royally messed up in the past couple of years. I had went to a casino last year when I turned 21 with some friends from college. And one thing led to another, I stupidly bet a lot of money.

My parents are very wealthy, and I had over $500 000 000 in my various account. The money could have set me up for life, but not when you develop a taste for the casino chips.

I tried to hide it from my parents, how do you tell your father you have just gambled away that much money. I had been left with 36 cents in my current account, and nothing in my savings account.

One day I called my sister. I had been there for Phoebe several times when she needed help with our parents. When she needed someone to cover for her going on dates, or when she missed curfew, I always obliged. But even Phoebe had never messed up so badly.

Phoebe had helped me she sent over a few thousand dollars. That should have been enough to help me get sorted, but it was Jason's 21st coming up. And being the party boy I had become accustomed to I blew that too. There was no way I could go back to Phoebe for more money, even she would have told our parents. There had only been one thing left to do, and I explained everything to my parents.

I don't think my father had ever been so angry with me, it was the worst conversation I ever had with him. He immediately got onto the phone and started shifting money between accounts. He came up to my room with new bank account details, and explained there was $100 000 in it, but the account was now a joint account between myself and my father. I knew he would be watching where my money went, and I also knew this would be my last chance. If I screwed up again, I was sure he would cut me off. I made sure not to screw up.

Now my father trusted be with his entire company, although I'm sure he still has some spy's keeping an eye on me. He is too smart a man to leave his business to someone with a gambling problem like me.

**I promise I will try and get into the actual story, but for now I feel like I need to set up the background for each character and what they have been doing for the past 22 years.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own 50 shades of grey.**

**Phoebe's POV**

I watched my Dads debate; he was great, really showed the republican candidate up. His opponent called Douglas Parkman was a right wing fascist who was about 90 at least that's how old he looked, and acted, but of course he had right wing republican backing.

My father on the other hand was one of the most right winged democrats, which appealed to some of the more moderate republican and he should get most of the democrat backing. From the polling info that was available it certainly looked like my father was on for the win.

I had mixed feelings about my fathers hopeful new job. I didn't mind the extra publicity too much, I had some practice with being Christian Greys daughter, but the extra security was going to be a bitch.

I was in my Sophomore year at Yale, and one day I hoped to be a great lawyer. I know my father wants me to go into business with Teddy, but that was not going to happen, and one day I would have to try and explain that to my father. But for now, I would leave him to think that. Hopefully one of my younger sisters would do it and let me off.

**8th November 2033**

**Christians POV**

Finally it was Election Day. The constitution states that the Election Day is held on the first Tuesday of November after the first Monday of November. The rule was put in place so that the election would never be held on all Saints day.

Christian, Ana, Phoebe and Teddy went to vote together with the 2 younger girls. As Christian expected there was a lot of media coverage, the kids all done great and now it was just a waiting game.

The night finally arrived, and at 02:49am, Douglas Parkman called to concede his defeat to Christian.

"Congratulations Daddy" Iona threw her arms around me followed by the rest of my kids and Ana. I couldn't remember the last time we had a big family hug like this, but it felt nice. I glanced a the clock, not realising the time earlier.

"All right kids, time for bed" I pointed at the 2 younger girls.

"But Dad", Lucy shouted in protest I raised my eyebrow at her which was enough for both girls to race upstairs.

"And you two too," I looked a the older kids two kids, Phoebe was mid yawn, and gave me a cuddle before heading upstairs followed by Teddy.

"So Mr President" Ana whispered in my ear seductively "I think we should go to bed too".

I didn't correct my wife that it was President Elect until January; I just followed her to bed.

**Please Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Inauguration January 2034**

**Ana's POV**

Well, what can I say, the last few months have been a whirlwind. We moved into Blair house whilst through the transitional period, which was lovely. Mrs Jones was still with us, we have asked for her to come to the Whitehouse with us. I know there is plenty of staff, but her loyalty to our family over the past years has been outstanding. Taylor and Sawyer are now working at Grey enterprise. We have no need now for private bodyguards when we have the United States Secret Service as to our beck and call.

Today was not what I expected it to be, everything moved so fast, and now I was being shown around the Whitehouse residence by the Chief usher. I was being shown bedroom after bedroom, and had to decide which one went to which Kid.

Each room was equally as big as the one before, and all en suit just as my kids had become accustomed to. After I had advised which Child went where, I went downstairs to meet my Chief of Staff. Can you believe I have a Chief of Staff and an entire staff at be beck and call? This was all rather much for just me, but I had to focus on what my policy was to be, and what kind of First Lady I wanted to become.

Susie French was my Chief of staff; she was a petite woman in her late 30s with her perfect hair in a blonde bob. She had perfect nails and a perfect outfit, but her voice went right through me. The more she talked the more the pitch got higher and higher.

**Christians POV**

My first day was going well, well my first full day after the balls we had to attend yesterday. I was finding my way nicely around my office. Although it wasn't as big as my old office, this was the iconic oval office.

I glanced at the Rolex on my wrist and seen it was Dinner timer, I then shifted my eyes to the desk in front of me and to the mountain of work already there.

"Well let's go see my girls" I said to myself as I went to get my first look at my new home.

"Dad" Iona shouted over to me, she was sitting at the dining table eating spaghetti bolognaise on her own.

"Hi Darling, where is your mother and sister?" I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"Upstairs in Lucy's room. She had detention today", Lucy informed me.

I tried to act cool and relaxed, but inside I wanted to run into her room and find out what went on.

"Oh, and why was that?" I enquired.

"I don't know" Iona stated, but I knew she was lying, I could usually always tell when my children were lying.

"Really, are you sure?"

"I think it was some thing to do with homework, but who knows"

I got up from the table and headed to my daughters room, when I opened the door I seen Ana first, she was standing behind Lucy who was sitting at her desk.

"So Detention?" I questioned. Ana and Lucy both jumped as they hadn't seen me enter.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it wasn't my fault" My youngest daughter exclaimed.

"Are you going to explain why you were in detention and how it was not your fault?" I asked.

"I have been through this already with Mom; do I have to go through it with you too?"

I raised my eyebrow, and Lucy started to explain.

"I didn't do my math homework, but that was because of the Ball's last night, my teacher knew what day it was, you would think he would have given me a break"

"Lucy, you were asked yesterday if you had any homework before the balls, and you lied" I admonished

"I know Daddy, I was just excited that's all, I'm sorry. Am I going to be grounded because its Katie's birthday party on Saturday and you already said I could go remember?"

"I'll discuss it with your Mother, now go have dinner and then you can spend the night in your room doing your homework"

"Yes Daddy" Lucy got up from her desk and headed downstairs.

**Ana's POV**

"Christian, I was dealing with her" I exclaimed as I moved out of the room

"She is my daughter, if she gets detention I want to know, and yes she is grounded" I added

"Christian, she made one little mistake, lets just let it go"

"I will not let it go" he growled. 22 years ago and that tone would have scared me, but not anymore, so now it was time for compromise.

"Just till the weekend then, she can still go or her party"

"No Ana, it has to be longer, at least a month" I knew by the look in Ana's eyes that she thought I was being too harsh.

"That is too long. A week or two at most" I looked into his piercing eyes.

"3" he added as his counter offer, and I knew that he would not give in to any less.

"It's a deal" I smiled, as we both went downstairs.

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into the dinning room, but was not hungry; I hated how Dad always made such a big deal about something so little.

"So, was dad fuming?" Iona asked her younger sister.

"You could say that, I'm grounded I think, Katie is going to be so upset that I'll miss her party" I said.

Katie was my BFF; I met her in November when we moved to DC. She is in my music class, we play in band together.

"Well, hate to say it little sister, but I told you so last night"

"Shut it" I shouted

"Lucy, that's enough" my father bellowed from the doorway. "Eat your dinner then upstairs to your room, you can give me your cell, laptop, and all your other electronic devices."

"Dad, how long am I grounded for?" I asked, hoping it would just be a day or so, but I knew in my gut it would be much longer.

"3 weeks" he replied, I turned my head to my mother for help, but I knew it was no use, this was all my Dad.

**Please review and let me know if you like this. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own 50 shades of grey**

**Iona's POV**

School sucks. I mean really sucks. Junior year was a drag, so much more work, not to mention I knew no one.

I don't know what is worse not liking the idiots at your school or not knowing the idiots in your school. I know that I have been there a few months already, but the students here were so immature. I mean seriously how hard was it to find a nice mature boy. There was only one that I knew of, and he unfortunately had eyes for my little sister.

**Lucy's POV**

I could not believe it, he asked me out. His name it Mike Peters and he was in band with me. I'll explain exactly how it happened.

I was walking to band practice on Monday afternoon. Thankfully my Father hadn't stopped my extra curricula activates and I still had a week left of being grounded.

"Lucy" I turned round to see who was calling my name. It was Mike.

"Mike" I exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm, I didn't want to look too keen after all.

"Can I walk you into band?" he asked, I smiled and walked towards the music department.

"Lucy, I need help with a composition, I need a Pianist to accompany me, and was wondering if you would help"

"Sure" I replied as we walked into the classroom.

"So, can we work on it after band?" he asked. I really wish I could and contemplated calling home to see if maybe Mom would let me stay out an hour after school.

"I don't know, its just my Dad he is pretty strict"

"Yeah, he seems scary from what I have heard" Mike replied.

"Yeah, and I'm still grounded after forgetting my homework, but my Dad is in Nevada just now, let me phone my Mom before Mrs Smillie gets here"

I called my Mom, who was not happy for me to stay out, but she did offer for Mike to come to ours after school, so long as it was school work we were doing.

I skipped over to Mike, with a smile as big as the Golden Gate Bridge plastered on my face, "Mum said you can come to my house after Band"

"Your house, as in the Whitehouse?" he asked with a little trepidation.

"Yeah" I said trying to be blasé.

"Cool" he said.

After band we headed to my car and got driven home. Once we arrived a the residence we headed to my Grand Piano in the family room. We spent an hour or so working, but before we got anything done my Mom came into introduce herself.

At 7 Mike had to leave, but before he did he asked me if he could maybe take me to a movie. I smiled and said "I hope so, I'll need to clear it with my Dad first"

As soon as he was gone I ran to my sisters room, if this date was to go ahead I would need her help.

**Iona's POV**

So Mike likes my sister and there is nothing I can do about it. I know I should help her see him, but he is a junior, I mean really, it should be me he is going out with.

Of course I help my sister, there is only one way to get round my Dad, and that was both of us going out, he would never know it was a date this way.

It was great having Secret Service as our security, as their rule is to tell our parents nothing of what we do, unless it directly affects our safety. Which meant, no more spying from my Dads security team?

**Please Review, (I'll try and get an update to this chapter tonight, I promise Ill get some Christain-Ana conversations in soon)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christians POV**

This was so hard, the travelling, being away from Ana, and the kids. I hated not being near Ana. We had been away from each other before, but it was never as much as this or as often as this.

I had just boarded Air Force 1, now this is where I have to make love to my wife. We were already members of the mile high club several times over, but something has to be said about being in the mile high club on airforce 1. Surely that has to be a very exclusive club which I one day was going to make sure we were members off. And I was hoping not to have to wait too long.

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing blackberry, it was Ana.

"Hi Honey, I was just thinking about you" I said

"Hmmm, I can't wait till you get home Mr President" she said seductively, it was amazing how even her voice could turn me on when we had spent so long apart.

"Well, I was just thinking about how I could not wait to get you on this plane" Even from a telephone call I could tell that my words were affecting her too, Her breathing had changed.

"So, Ana, are you just calling to make me horny, or is there another reason?" I asked

"Yes, it's Lucy, her 3 weeks is up, and she and Iona are wanting to go out with friends tomorrow night"

"Who are the friends, and have they had a background check?" I asked my voice changing for Christian the lover, to Christian the over protective Father.

"Of course they have, every student and faculty member have had a background check, and there is a few friends Mike, Katie, to name a couple"

"Mike, I haven't heard that name before?" I questioned

"He is in band with Lucy and in some of Iona's classes he is a lovely boy, I met his last week"

"OK, I guess since they have secret service and are together" I surprised myself with my answer, I said yes far too easily.

**Phoebe's POV**

So school was going great, but the attention I was getting from the other students was starting to annoy me now. All the girls were attracted to my father, to be fair the notion made me sick, and all the boys wanted to be my father. But what was really getting me was the photos, just because my father was the president. I had to make sure I looked my best every moment of everyday.

I had a secret though, and I really did not want anyone to find out. Not because I was ashamed to be gay, I would happily shout it from the roof tops, but I had no idea how my parents would react. It would probably be some big news story, and for now I wanted to keep Demi secret. She understood why, but still it was annoying, we couldn't even go out for dinner together without having to act as just friends.

Teddy was the only person to know, he had known for a few months. At high school I dated boys, as that's what everyone done. I never found one that I really liked though, I had no idea that I was a lesbian until I met Demi, and she has changed my life. I just hope my parents are OK with it. As this is one fight I will not let my father win.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your Reviews

**Authors note**

**In response to your reviews**

I wasn't going to continue with this story due to some negative reviews, but I have decided that since I enjoy writing it then I will continue. As I had stated in the first chapter, I suffer from dyslexia and had a hard time learning to read and write. It does not mean I am stupid as still managed to go to Uni and get a degree, but find that physically getting out what I want to say difficult. I find that writing fan fiction can help to a certain extent.

I didn't know that senators had a term of 6 years, Thank you for pointing that out

I realise that Democrats are left wing and Republics Conservative. But I do not believe that its as simple as black and white. I think there are grey areas where peoples views are not simply left or right. I feel as though Christian would fall into this. He is a Democrat in this fic, but he is more to the middle than totally to the left. That is something I never really understood about American Politics, how you have to either be one or the other, as I like to make my mind up about different things and would not fit into the mould of one or the other. And obviously running as an independent is difficult and not usually done.

I understand fascism is not a part of American Politics, but this was meant to show the opponents individual thoughts, not his part affiliation. And also please bear in mind the story is set in the 2030's things may be different in the future, and I think that can give artistic licence since no one knows what is going to happen in the future.

I know you can not vote until you are 18, but in my experience of UK politics, politicians will normally go to the poling station with their families, so their children accompany them, even if they don't vote. Also, in my experience a lot of students still vote in their home town. They usually either go home for the day or use a postal vote. Again, this may be different in the UK than America

The candidate would IMO concede defeat as soon as the results were in and he know the other candidate had won. As far as I'm aware that is how it is done. Maybe I am wrong, but if it was an election that I was in I know I would be up watching the election results as they come in. As I said before I don't know a great deal about American Politics since I am British, but over here the results can be announced all through the night and usually the candidates are there for the announcement. So I really don't see what is so unbelievable about calling another candidate at 3am in the morning after election.

Anyway, on with the fic.

**Lucy's POV**

"I can't find anything to wear" I shouted into my sister's room. What I really wanted was for her to let me raid her wardrobe.

"All right, what do you want?" Iona shouted as she opened her door dressed in her robe with half her hair curled.

"Your pink dress?" I asked

Iona walked over to her wardrobe and fished out her pink lace dress. I slipped it on and smiled at the image in the mirror. The dress was a little different to what I normally wore. Which was usually jeans and converse, I only wore a dress when we went to one of my Dad's or Grandparents events.

I left the room and moved back to my own room to get ready.

**Iona's point of view**

I didn't even want to go out tonight, it was all Lucy. I was doing this whole thing for her.

I finished getting ready and went into my sisters room, she was very excited, and this whole night meant a lot to her. I helped her put her hair up, before heading down to the ellipse to go in our limos.

Once we got to the movies, I noticed that Lucy and Mike had disappeared, I walked over to Katie who was standing with a group of Freshmen.

"Where has my sister gone?" I asked in concern

"To a different movie, just her and Mike" she explained smiling.

I was not smiling, she has ditched me, after just using me to get her here she had ditched me with a bunch of Freshmen. I was not going to spend the night with them, what if someone saw me.

I left the cinema and started to walk down towards the shops, I headed into Starbucks and ordered my drink. I was oblivious to the fact that there were secret service agents all over the place. They had blended in well, and for the first time of my life, I felt like I was on my own, it felt liberating.

The coffee shop was crowded, and there were not many seats left. I looked around and seen a guy smiling at me. I walked over towards him.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked

"not at all" he smiled, whilst gesturing to the seat across from him.

"I don't normally do this" I said flushing slightly

"I don't mind, I don't often have a beautiful woman ask to sit next to me either" he stated.

He called me a woman, I thought to myself, not a girl, but a woman.

"My name is Iona" I smiled

"Charlie" he said extending his hand.

"So Iona, what brings you out here on a Saturday night on your own"

"Oh, I was just in need for some coffee, what about you?"

"I just finished work" he smiled

Iona and Charlie talked for ages, until she glanced at the clock and realised it was 10:30.

" I have to go" Iona said, she almost said it was nearly her curfew, but she remembered this guy had no idea she was only 16.

"I can walk you back to your apartment if you want" he said

"No, it's OK, I have to pick my little sister up" I stated.

"Can I have your number? I really enjoyed your company"

"Sure, I said swapping phones. I thought of putting a fake number into his, but I liked this guy, and just put my real number in" As we handed phones back, my hand touched his. I never felt this before, but it was like electricity shooting up my arm. I liked him, I wanted to kiss him, and looking into his eyes, I could tell he felt the same. I tilted my head as he did the same, and soon found us making out.

He wasn't a good kisser, he was a great kisser, I didn't want to stop, but I also didn't want to feel the wrath of my father if we were late home. Suddenly my cell phone rang distracting us.

"It's my sister" I said, which cutting her off.

"I better go get her, but I'll text you" I said as I walked off. I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away.

Tonight, really had been one of the best nights of my life. And I was thankful that the secret service went unnoticed. If it have been back home, Taylor would never have allowed tonight to happen

**Lucy's POV**

Well, what can I say except what happened in that movie, I couldn't remember a thing. I kissed a boy for the first time, and what a lot of practice we had during the movie. Mike asked my out again, not so sure how I would manage to see him again, but I said yes, I would just have to work something out.

The movie finished and I was ready to go home, but I had no idea where Iona was.

I called her, but after one ring it went to answer phone. She had cut me off.

I was going to try again, but this time she had called me.

"Hey Lucy, where are you?" she asked

"At the movies, where you left me, where did you go to"

"Ill be there in 5 minutes, we have so much to talk about" she stated excitedly.

Soon, we were both in the limo. I knew there was no chance of us being home for 11pm, I just hoped Dad didn't notice, but of course he would.

"So what happened?" Iona asked me whilst clicking her seat belt in

"I went to see that new horror film"

"and?" Iona prodded

"Mike and I made out, that's about it, what about you?"

"Well, I went to Starbucks, and met this wonderful guy called Charlie, we talked for a while, and then we made out. Until you phoned me, and interrupted"

"Oh, sorry" I exclaimed

"It's OK, it was time to leave anyway, but Lucy he is wonderful, he works in a record store and plays base in a band"

"Did he know who you were?"

"No, I don't think so, secret service were pretty well hidden, I mean I could see them walking about, but I don't think he noticed. Although when I told him my name he didn't seem to link me to Dad. It's not like there is a lot of Iona's around"

"Yeah, that's weird; surely he knows you're the first daughter"

"Maybe he does" Iona said, just as Lucy's cell rang.

"It's Dad" she stated

"Hi Daddy"

"Where are you?" Christian questioned

"We are just coming up to the house; we will be home in 5 minutes"

"Your late" he stated

"I know, but only by 5 minutes, honest we will be home soon"

"OK" I heard him saying and he hung up

"Is he pissed?" Iona asked

"I think so, hope Mom calms him down"

**Christian's POV**

"Ana, I can not believe they are late" he stated, after he called them to find out where they were.

"It's 5 minutes, you know they are fine, and its not like they are out all night, don't get too angry and spoil their night"

I knew Ana was right, but I hated when they broke my rules. 5 minutes tonight, leads to half an hour next week then an hour next month, before I know it they will be out all night.

"Please just let it go?" Ana asked.

I smiled "for you darling, I will this once, but if they are late again they are grounded"

The girls soon arrived home, and I could tell they thought I was going to be angry

"So, how as your night?" I asked

"Great" they replied in unison. After I was given a briefing of what they done and what movie they had seen, they went off to bed, and I was left with my Ana for the rest of the night.


End file.
